


Fire Bug

by Seraphtrevs



Series: Only You [7]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Oh no is nacho now too?, Recreational Arson, lalo is a sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphtrevs/pseuds/Seraphtrevs
Summary: They drove toward the border. Civilization peeled away as the landscape grew more barren. The radio station fizzled into static. It was midnight now, but the full moon lit up the sky. The stars, so dim in the city, dazzled in the desert, lighting their way. And then, at last, they found it—an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere.It was perfect.Lalo and Nacho burn something down.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Series: Only You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658944
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	Fire Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Lacho hive on Tumblr for the detail about Lalo and the toy cars!
> 
> And krokorobin has DONE IT AGAIN [with gorgeous fan art,](https://krokorobin.tumblr.com/post/615133269506342912/nachos-gaze-met-his-the-fire-shining-in-his) included at the end of the fic!

_“Now I begin to be a disciple. Let fire and cross, flocks of beasts, broken bones, dismemberment come upon me…”_

\- St. Ignatius of Antioch, who was devoured by the beasts at Rome

Lalo hated boredom.

He dreaded the dull thickness of it, congealing around him like slime, its ooze snuffing out the lively flames of life. And right now, he was desperately, hopelessly, miserably _bored_.

Nacho hadn’t felt like playing—not since the whole Domingo incident. Lalo had always thought there was something funny about the two of them. Childhood friends, Nacho had said. But when Domingo had stumbled upon them, he did not have the response of someone catching a friend _in flagrante delicto._ There had been heat in his eyes.

Who could blame him? Well—Lalo, for one. That brazen little mouse needed to be taught a lesson.

When Lalo was ten, his mother caught him with cigarettes. For punishment, she made him smoke a whole pack at once. She’d sat and watched, her arms crossed smugly, as Lalo begged to be allowed to stop.

 _Pensé que te gustaba fumar!_ she’d said, laughing. She lit the next cigarette herself and shoved it in his mouth as he wept. It made him so ill he vomited well into the night and was sick for days afterward. It took years before the smell of tobacco no longer turned his stomach.

Anyway, he didn’t think Domingo would make moon eyes again at Nacho after that. It served as a reminder to Nacho, too. Lalo was all he needed. Not whores, not friends—only him.

But as usual, Lalo had gotten carried away, and now Nacho had retreated behind those castle walls of his. Lalo could fly around like a dragon, blow fire at him until he came out again. But what good would that do in the long run? No, he needed to show patience. Aggravating. It made him want to give that mouse another beating, but he’d made himself scarce. Or Nacho had warned him off, which also made Lalo fume.

The business with Fring irritated as well. He couldn’t make a move yet. Wait and watch was the best strategy. But waiting was _boring_. His whole soul itched.

“Have you ever started a fire?” Lalo asked Nacho one night as they watched television. Lalo was lying on the sofa with his feet in Nacho’s lap. The show was _Star_ something or other. Gate? Trek?

Nacho shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

Lalo sat up and shook his head. “No, no, not like light a match. I mean _start_ a fire.”

Nacho’s eyebrows raised. “You mean like arson?”

“ _Si_ , like arson!” Lalo grinned.

Now Nacho looked disapproving. “No.”

“Ah, but you should know how! A good way to dispose of evidence.” Lalo picked up the remote and turned off the television. “Come, I’ll show you.”

Nacho’s eyes widened. “What, like now?”

“Yes, now.” Lalo flicked Nacho’s shirt, which was black and embroidered with red flames. “Look, you’re even dressed for it! It will be fun.”

Nacho rubbed his forehead. “What are we going to burn down?”

Lalo shrugged. “I don’t know—lots of things are flammable. We’ll find something.”

They took Lalo’s car. Before heading out in search of something to burn, they needed supplies. They stopped at a gas station to fill a can of gasoline, buy some newspaper and matches, and pick up a six-pack of beer for afterward. There was a display of toy cars at the counter, so Lalo grabbed a few of those, too.

“What are the cars for?” Nacho asked when they got back on the road. 

“For my nephews in Mexico. I like to send them little presents, so they don’t miss me so much.”

“You have nephews? Who’s their dad?”

“No one you would know—they’re my sister’s kids.” Lalo laughed. “You didn’t think all Salamancas were male, did you? Salamanca women don’t care for the US. Too many gringos.”

Nacho looked skeptical. “You _miss_ them?”

Lalo rolled his eyes. “ _Dios mío_ , do you have such a low opinion of me that I wouldn’t care for my own flesh and blood?” Lalo wagged his finger. “Family is everything, Ignacio. I miss them, and my home. America is overrated. I can’t wait to be done with it.”

Nacho got really quiet at that. Lalo cursed inwardly. How thoughtless of him. His poor Nachito must think he planned to discard him. Lalo put a hand on his knee. “You’ll come with me, of course, when this mess is over.”

Nacho looked up in surprise. “To Mexico?”

“Of course to Mexico. What is there for you here?”

Nacho didn’t answer.

They drove toward the border. Civilization peeled away as the landscape grew more barren. The radio station fizzled into static. It was midnight now, but the full moon lit up the sky. The stars, so dim in the city, dazzled in the desert, lighting their way. And then, at last, they found it—an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere.

It was perfect.

Lalo parked across the street. He drummed his hands on the steering wheel and waggled his eyebrows. “Well, what do you think?”

Nacho folded his arms and scowled. “So we’re really just going to burn down a random gas station, then.”

Lalo was taken aback by his peevishness. “Why not?”

Nacho uncrossed his arms and stared at him. His gaze, usually so cool, had fire in it. “Because we are _criminals_ who live every day one step ahead of the law, and committing a felony for fun seems like a great way to increase the odds that one of us lands in prison.”

Lalo scoffed. “Oh, come on. No one is going to catch us. This is why I’m teaching you—you do it right, and there’s no evidence! Besides, I’m sure whoever owns this property would thank us for the insurance payout.”

“You didn’t bring me here to teach me.” Nacho’s lip curled into a sneer. “You brought me here because you’re bored, and when you get bored, you like to destroy things. And you don’t care who it hurts or what it costs.”

For once, Lalo was at a loss for words. Nacho’s chest heaved, his great shoulders tensed, his eyes bore into Lalo as if he could set him on fire if he concentrated hard enough.

Lalo pursed his lips. “Well, now we definitely have to burn this gas station.”

“And why is that?”

Lalo grabbed him by the back of his neck and met him with a sneer of his own. “Because you have some anger you need to work out, before you say something we will both regret.” He released him with a shove. Nacho cast his gaze downward, his shoulders hunched. Lalo sighed and rubbed his temple. “Really, Ignacio. I expect better from you.”

They got out of the car and opened the trunk to fetch some toys he’d brought—his favorite sledgehammer, a crowbar. Nacho carried the means of ignition—the matches, the newspaper, the gasoline.

They approached the building. It was difficult to tell how long it had been abandoned. Stations like this use to thrive years ago, before people abandoned the old beaten highways for the exciting new interstates. This one seemed to have lasted longer than the others. The windows were still intact. Lalo grinned. Not for long.

He set his tools down and looked around for a good rock. Rocks were easy to come by in deserts, so he could be picky. He searched until he found one that was the perfect size—small enough to be held easily, but with enough heft to do some damage. He handed it to Nacho. “Why don’t you do the honors?”

Nacho set his things down and accepted it. “I thought we were setting this place on fire.”

“ _Si, si_ , but we’ll have some fun first, yeah?” Lalo patted his shoulder. “Come on—break a window. It will make you feel better.”

Nacho turned the rock over in his hand, looked at the station, and then to Lalo again. For a brief moment, Lalo thought he might throw it at his head, but then he turned and hurled it through one of the windows. A great crash rang out through the night, and Lalo whooped his approval.

Nacho picked up another rock and sent it after the first. Another crash. Something in Nacho uncoiled. He grabbed the sledgehammer and rushed toward the station, straight toward the front doors. With a great cry, he hurled the sledgehammer forward, shattering them. His boots crunched over the broken glass as he retrieved the hammer from the mess. He kicked the door open the rest of the way and headed inside.

That was more like it! Lalo followed him in. The store was mostly hollowed out, but there were some old shelves and a counter. Nacho turned the sledgehammer on each in turn. With each swing of the hammer, he let out a roar nearly as loud as the pound of steel against wood and metal and glass. Lalo marveled at the raw strength displayed as he vented his anger on sad remnants of this forgotten place. His eyes bulged, his face flushed red, his muscles rippled.

It was beautiful.

But even his strong Ignacio tired eventually. He dropped the hammer and looked around at the destruction, his chest heaving, his body dripping with sweat.

Lalo approached slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. “Felt good, didn’t it?”

Nacho wiped his face with his sleeve. He was too out of breath to answer.

Lalo gave his shoulders a quick rub and then kissed his cheek. “Wait here.”

He whistled as he gathered the newspaper, matches, and gasoline. When he entered the station, Nacho was standing where he’d left him, but his shoulders were slumped now. Something about him seemed off.

Lalo frowned. “You okay?”

Nacho looked up. His wide, brown eyes were bewildered, as if he wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there. He was shaking.

 _Mierda._ This was not good.

Lalo set his things down on what remained of the counter and put his arms around Nacho. “ _Que pasa, amorcito_?”

“What the fuck are we doing, Lalo?”

Nacho almost never said his name. “Having a little fun, is all.”

He started laughing—another thing he rarely did. He rested his head on Lalo’s shoulder. “And when you stop having fun—what happens then?”

So that’s what had him worried. Lalo almost smiled, but it would be mean to laugh at his prince when he was so distraught. He kissed him instead. “You worry too much, _mi amor_.”

“And you don’t worry enough.”

Lalo blinked. What was that supposed to mean? Before he could ask, Nacho twisted out of his embrace and headed for the counter. “So where do we put these?” he said, picking up the newspapers.

They crumbled the papers and shoved them into every nook and cranny they could find. Nacho drenched everything in gasoline.

When Lalo was satisfied that everything was at peak flammability, Lalo handed Nacho the matches. Nacho took them solemnly. Their gazes met for a long moment.

He was right on the edge. He just needed a little push. “Go on, Ignacio. Light it up.”

Nacho struck a match and threw it. He struck another, and another.

Lalo loved the birth of a fire—that hot lick of light flashing into being. He allowed himself a second to enjoy it up close. Lalo took Nacho’s hand and tugged. “Let’s go get a beer and watch the show, yeah?”

Nacho didn’t move. Lalo tugged again. He still didn’t budge, and he was heavy—very heavy. The flames grew bigger, hotter. For the first time in long while, panic fluttered inside him. He yanked his arm, to little avail. “ _Ignacio! Vámonos, ahora!_ ”

Nacho’s gaze met his, the fire shining in his eyes. Just when Lalo thought he was going to have to carry him out of there, he turned and walked out the ruined door. Lalo followed quickly behind him.

The fire was burning in earnest by the time they made it across the street. The flames were audible, especially in the quiet of the desert night. As soon as they reached the car, Lalo turned on him. “What the fuck was that all about? You scared me!”

Nacho’s stony expression had returned. “Good.”

“ _Good?_ ” Lalo sputtered, outraged. Before he could get any further, Nacho slipped his arms around him and brought their lips together. All of Lalo’s protests melted as he returned Nacho’s embrace.

Their kisses soon grew as hot as the flames. Nacho pulled back with a gasp. “I want you to fuck me,” he said. “Over the car, while we watch.”

Lalo laughed. His prince was back to play again. “Wait here.”

Lalo retrieved a condom and lube from the glove compartment. By the time he got them, Nacho was already bent over the car, his pants around his ankles as he stroked his cock. Lalo was struck by a bolt of desire so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet.

He had no patience for foreplay, and he doubted Nacho did either. Lalo lubed them both briskly and lined himself up. He met with no resistance—he buried himself inside him in one smooth stroke.

Nacho let out a throaty moan and threw his head back. Lalo mouthed at his neck as he pulled back and thrust in again, and again. They set a quick pace as they watched the station burn, the flames illuminating the night sky, dancing and laughing in the dark. It didn’t take long before Lalo thrust in one last time and came, so hard that he shook. Nacho followed shortly after, howling like a wolf at the moon.

They cleaned up. In all the excitement, Lalo’s sledgehammer had been forgotten in the station. What a pity—it was a good tool.

They drove in silence for a long time. For once in his life, Lalo had no idea what to say. Something had happened to Nacho out there—something Lalo hadn’t expected and couldn’t explain. His stony countenance had returned, but what lurked beneath?

It was Nacho who broke the silence. “That shit you pulled with Domingo was really fucked up.”

Lalo heaved a great sigh. Was he expecting an apology? “Yeah, I suppose it was.” That was going to have to be enough.

More silence. “You were right earlier,” Nacho said as he gazed out the window. “There’s nothing for me here. The things I’ve done, the decisions I’ve made…” He shook his head. “I can’t go back. I get that now. There is no one else who can travel with me on the path I’m on.” He turned his gaze to Lalo. “Only you.”

Lalo’s heart fluttered. “ _Lo dices en serio_?”

Nacho nodded. “ _Si_. So will you stop being such a fucking psycho at anyone who happens to stumble into my orbit?”

Lalo let out a bark of laughter. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Nacho snorted. “I doubt that.”

Lalo laughed again and brought Nacho’s hand to his lips. “For you, _amorcito_ , I will try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Nacho is full dark side now. Good job, Lalo - you broke him. :( 
> 
> There is nothing that supports my headcanon that Nacho is a sci-fi fan, other than that he is smart and thinks a lot. I think it fits!
> 
> Next up - the twins come for a visit


End file.
